


On Target

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [90]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did this happen again, exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Target

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #342 – Excuse

Sam's spotted their targets, and they – bloody _hell_ – have spotted _them_. Gene lifts a hand to wave, grits his teeth and whispers: 'Tell me again, why are we doing this?'

'Because I've always wanted to meet your missus,' Sam whispers back. 'Even if she isn't your missus anymore.' He smiles at the waiter who's come to greet them.

'Do you require a table for two, sirs?'

'We're expected by the ladies over there,' he says, gesturing to where Gene's ex-wife and her bird are sat. 'This was _your_ idea, Guv,' Sam whispers as they're lead over. 'No more excuses – _relax_.'


End file.
